Talk:Section 8 Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. For general questions, visit the Help Desk. ---- Pretty sure it's "rogue", not "rouge", as "rouge" is French for "red". >__>--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 18:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed - ShadowBroker44 01:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Should also be "mankind's" not "mankinds". Slinky317 13:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed - ShadowBroker44 01:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) So... This is pretty much Halo. But shit? Not at all Try again, minus the noob please? --Tymat 23:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Bet that person who compared it to Halo is sucking the whole overrated franchise's cock right about now. Hope he has fun with the newest melodramafag shit with guns aka Halo: Reach. The "chief" won't even be able to last against the skill of Alex Corde in a battle! Go Section 8: Prejudice!!! Oh yeah, to the halowhore: At least insert a sig to stand by your post, idiot. Ploxis 09:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, The USIF could cream the UNSC, although the Halo games are fun, Section 8 is better. I don't think that this is the proper place to compare them, however. Possibly on a website MADE TO TALK ABOUT S8 VS. HALO???? StingerGhost1 02:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Eh..... No recent activity yet? Hopefully this empty site gets some activity once more info on Section 8: Prejudice gets released, especially any extra details regarding the expanded story mode's background and background fiction on this series' setting in general. Ploxis 10:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Town Empty in here. ECHO...... ECHO..... ECHO..... ECHO..... Ploxis 10:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Prejudice Should we create speculation pages yet, or should we wait until we get a little more information? I do not want to have to deal with a bunch of new pages being made by fanboys of Halo and the such who are trying the game for a week and think they already know everything about it when Prejudice comes out, because it is gonna get a lot of people. I would bet money on that fact. OverseerTange 02:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh no no no no no. I've already seen the mess that fanboy-made speculation pages can make on a wiki, specifically the Marvel vs. Capcom wiki (it's shocking how many stressed-out, butthurt fanboys want their shitty, two-bit weeaboo characters to have a spot on Marvel vs. Capcom 3). It's best we just wait until we have some good concrete information before creating Prejudice pages. Until then, I recommend that we maintain an iron fist on the coming fanboy hordes, to prevent the wiki anarchy that happened to Marvel vs. Capcom wiki. Ploxis 03:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) What about the weapons described in the video? Should we put out the general facts known, or ban any information on Prejudice for now? If we put out the facts, we might get people trying to help us by adding more... If we do not make pages for confirmed weapons, we might get people trying to help us out by making pages. OverseerTange 12:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) For weapons and vehicles, it's best to just post only the most well-known facts, like aesthetic changes to the Scimitar Assault Rifle and others weapons, the kill animations for Exoskeleton vs. Exoskeleton melee combat, or adding in the new hoverbikes. That, and whatever else is posted on the official website should go on this wiki. Aside from all that, we need to keep a close watch for any signs of the coming Halo-fanboy flood, and clamp down on any Failo idiocy as needed. Ploxis 03:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a feeling one of the things we are going to be dealing with is edits stating that the new hoverbike is a clone of the Halo Ghost, though they are similar in movement, the hoverbike is much more pleasing to look at and shoots god-damn missiles. So Halo fanatics will be a serious issue, though as long as they do not troll, write false information or anything they can stay. Same with Crackdown, Battlefield and the such. Also, lets keep all characters off the wiki until the game is out, same with the levels and ammo types. Just new version of the old weapons, and even then only the ones used in the demos not just the ones whose name was seen. Too much speculation would result, and we do not need someone coming up with the idea that just because a new weapon is blue, it must shoot chain-lightning or fire. I would not be surprised if that exact event actually happens. OverseerTange 04:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness. To think of the many things the rabid Halo/CoD/Battlefield children will potentially say, like Section 8 being a supposed "ripoff" and the like..... It'll be nice to prove their stupidity, making them cry and shoot themselves like that one kid who tried to imitate the suicide guy in Halo 3. Cheers to the many laughs and facepalms that await us! Anyway, the overall plan is looking good-to-go, and I've got nothing else to add. Ploxis 06:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Powered Assault Armor I think we need to put the USIF Powered Assualt Armor under the armor section, because it's kinda hard to find StingerGhost1 02:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) We already have it under that category... OverseerTange 02:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I only see Captain's armor StingerGhost1 02:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ya the Captain's armor is in the Armor section, and if u go into tht then at the bottom in the "Read More" thing it has the regualer USIF Powered Assualt Armor. Correct me please if I'm somehow wrong, I'm new to this, but I love Section 8 and want to help out. StingerGhost1 02:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC)